Reticulated Giraffe
The Reticulated giraffe (Giraffa reticulata), also known as the Somali giraffe, is a species of giraffe native to Somalia, southern Ethiopia, and northern Kenya. There are approximately 8,660 individuals living in the wild. Reticulated giraffes can interbreed with other giraffe species in captivity or if they come into contact with populations of other species in the wild. Once considered a subspecies of the conglomerate Giraffa camelopardalis species, recent studies identified the reticulated giraffe as a separate species of a reorganised Giraffa genus. Together with the Rothschild giraffe, it is by far the giraffe most commonly seen in zoos. Its coat consists of large, polygonal, liver-colored spots outlined by a network of bright-white lines. The blocks may sometimes appear deep red and may also cover the legs. The extraordinary height of giraffes is attributed to a ritual known as "necking", where two males fight for reproduction rights by slamming their necks into one another. The giraffes with the tallest and strongest necks are victorious and allowed to reproduce, thus passing these genes on to future generations. Giraffes historically occurred widely throughout Africa. Their favoured habitats are savannas, woodlands, seasonal floodplains, and rainforests. Roles * It played Brachiosaurus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It (along with Plains Zebra) played Macrauchenia patachonica in North American Age series * It played Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt in African Animals, Inc. (Version 4) Portrayals * It is played by White-Tailed Deer in Alaska Series (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Reticulated_Giraffe_LG.jpg Reticulated Giraffe (Blue Fang).jpg 2710.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Cats Don't Dance Giraffes.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) 56_Queue_the_song.jpg|Milo Murphy's Law (2016) Giraffe (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts AFRIKA 7.png 021633.jpg 070324 cabelas african next 06.jpg Photo721.jpg JEL Giraffes.png IMG 7741.PNG|Sing (2016) Giraffes.jpg Rhinoceroses and Giraffes.png Heathcliff Giraffe.png Babar Giraffe.png Superbook Giraffes.png Giant Giraffes.jpg Elephants, Zebras, Monkeys, and Giraffes.jpg TRAoBQ Giraffe.png WNSB Giraffe.png Geraldine the Giraffe.png Muppet Giraffe.jpg LaCCB Giraffe.png NatM Giraffe.png Rugrats Giraffe.png Georgina_1.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.16.29 PM.png 6a giraffe, reticulated - bsp - rwc.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-25 at 2.33.30 PM.png Parker the Giraffe.png GBV Giraffe.png Giraffe Browsing and Watching Over a Herd.jpg Star meets Giraffe.png Kemono Freinds Promos Reticulated.Giraffe.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125897.jpg Giraffe-kemono-friends.jpg Game G016_Raticulated_Giraffe_a.jpg G016_Raticulated_Giraffe_b.jpg Anime A044_Reticulated_Giraffe.jpg See Also *Giraffe Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Giraffes Category:Giraffids Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Sing Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:In the Beginning Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:From Head to Toe Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals